


Starbucks Lovers

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Caramel Frappuccino, Friendly Secretary Named Aubrey, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: A man comes into Aarons coffee shop and soon becomes a favourite. But how will they cope when they meet again in a different environment?





	Starbucks Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic that came into my head, hope you all enjoy. Feedback, as always, very much appreciated xx

Aaron yawned loudly as he stood behind the counter, running his fingers through his hair, he still had about three hours left until his shift ended and he seriously didn't know how many snippy annoying customers he could take. But he couldn't complain. A jobs a job and it paid ok. He was able to pay the bills and support his younger sister, no problem. But even so, he was looking for a better paid job.

'Hey.' Aarons head turned to the sound of a soft male voice. He smiled as he greeted the customer.

'Hello, what can I get ya?'

'Can I have a large iced caramel frappuccino please?'

'Sure.' Aaron ran his order through the till, and grabbed a large plastic cup.

'Can I take a name please?' Aaron asked.

'Batman.' The man answered with a smug smirk.

'Ba..' Aaron asked, initially confused but a grin spread across his face, writing 'Batman' on his cup. He handed the cup to his collegue who made the drinks and took the mans money.

'Cheers.' Said the man as he went and waited for his drink. Once it was ready, the other person working called out his name, quite unsure as to why she had to yell 'Batman' out to a shop full of customers. The man took his cup and sat on the table in full view of Aaron. He was quite a catch, blonde hair, blue eyes. Aaron though he must have been on the way home from work, or a business meeting, as he wore a maroon suit, with a white shirt-but no tie. He watched as the other man picked his straw, which was thick with cream, out of the cup and put it in his mouth, catching Aarons eye as he slowly pulled it out. They both smiled, the man looking adorable as he blushed slightly, gorgeous white teeth glinting. He was there for about half an hour, and for some reason, Aarons stomach fell as the man finished his drink, stood up and binned his cup, leaving the shop. But not before he gave a final smirk in aarons direction.

He was cute, the man thought, as he walked down the street and into his car. He certainly put a smile onto his face, as he'd had a rubbish day, what with having countless business meetings, plus having to try and find a new pa, which was not going according to plan. He'd had a few CV's sent through and was trying to procrastinate and sort through them at the last minute. He'd widened his search, and was even prepared to train them himself, he was that desperate. Oh who was he kidding, he'd just make his manager do it. He ran his tongue round his mouth and could still taste the iced coffee in the corners and for some reason, remembered the shop assistants lovely smile, them beautiful, dazzling blue eyes. His soft curly brown hair and light stubblely-beard made him look so nice, so cute and friendly, like a little teddy bear. Jesus Christ he was probably in his twenties. Maybe married. He could be a father? Or he may not be. For some reason he was curious about this teddy bear man. He'd definitely go in there tomorrow, well, only if he was at the till.


End file.
